


My Mess

by sweeterthanstrawberries



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones imagine, Bones x Reader - Freeform, Bones x you, Bones/reader - Freeform, Bones/you, F/M, Leonard McCoy drabble, Leonard McCoy imagine, Leonard McCoy x reader - Freeform, Leonard McCoy x you, Star Trek Imagine, leonard mccoy/reader - Freeform, leonard mccoy/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeterthanstrawberries/pseuds/sweeterthanstrawberries
Summary: Leonard comes home to a sleepy reader.
Relationships: Leonard McCoy x Reader
Kudos: 45





	My Mess

The door opens with a hiss, and Leonard walks into the dimly lit room. He sees you on the bed with a book on your stomach. The book lays with its spine up and pages bent at awkward angles, meaning that you fell asleep reading again. You insist on attempting to stay up for him, but it never really works out. Leonard doesn't mind. He just enjoys going to his room, knowing that you'll be there waiting.

He shucks off his uniform and walks over to your sleeping form. He removes the book from its resting place on your abdomen and shakes you gently. He whispers your name, earning a soft moan. Your eyes flutter open to find Leonard standing over you, placing your book on the table beside your bed.

"Hey," you whisper, your voice thick.

"Hey darlin'. You fell asleep reading again," he laughs while brushing some hair away from your face. His thumb rubs the corner of your lips, catching the thin string of drool that had escaped your mouth while you were sleeping.

You breathily laugh, closing your eyes and shaking your head. "I'm a mess."

"But you're my mess," Leonard says softly, leaning in to place a kiss on your forehead.

He climbs into bed beside you and pulls you close. Your head rests on his chest, rising and falling with every breath.

"How was work?" you mumble sleepily.

"Uneventful. Someone had an allergic reaction to peanut butter this morning, and Jim came in complaining about a headache."

You hum and give your head a little nod. Leonard looks down at you, smiling when he sees that your eyes are closed and lips are parted. He can hear your breaths even out and feel your body relax against his.

Leonard does not succumb to sleep right away, content in tracing patters around the dimples in your back, thinking about how lucky he is to have you. He whispers one last 'I love you' in your ear before closing his eyes, resting peacefully with the woman he loves in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
